


How to Summon a Demon

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Gen, Romantic Fluff, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Teenager Alex Danvers summons a demon.   She doesn't get quite what she expected...
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	How to Summon a Demon

**Author's Note:**

> More GD fun! Enjoy! :=)

******

The candles flickered in the gloom, barely illuminating the crinkled and torn notebook with its hastily-scribbled incantations and signs and sigils all painstakingly copied from the large book on the occult courtesy of the Midvale Public Library.

Brushing a stray lock of runny magenta colored hair out of her face, nineteen year old Alex Danvers grabbed hold of the nearby kitchen knife and, taking a steadying breath, quickly raked the blade across her palm, hissing in pain as a bead of blood bubbled from her skin.

“Ow! Ow! Shit!” still wincing, Alex quickly squeezed the blood onto one of the candles, watching as it sizzled and hissed, the flame flickering out in a wisp of smoke, plunging the room into almost-complete darkness.

Alex waited with bated breath.

And waited.

And waited some more.

“Fuck” she swore quietly, slamming the notebook shut in annoyance. Blowing out the candles, she stomped downstairs to raid the fridge. The ‘rents would be gone for the rest of the week and so she was left alone with a full fridge and oodles of free time on her hands.

And for some bizarre reason she had got into her head to try and summon a demon. Looking back on it she had to wonder why she thought that would be fun. Even assuming that demons were real and she had succeeded in summoning one—and assuming that it didn’t immediately kill her or drag her down to hell—what would she do with it? Play cards? Sic it on Josie and the rest of the mean girls at school?

Actually that one didn’t sound too bad, honestly.

Sighing, she found the ice cream and, grabbing the tub, slammed the fridge shut. Only to jump back at the sight of a swirling cloud of thick black smoke just inches away from her.

Dropping the ice cream, she staggered back; falling flat on her ass to franticly crab-crawl away as the strange cloud came closer and closer, suddenly coalescing into a solid shape.

“Hello there” the dark haired woman now crouching over Alex purred.

“Who, who are you?” Alex stammered.

“Well…,” the woman paused thoughtfully, grey-green eyes narrowing slightly “you wouldn’t be able to pronounce it. You are human after all. But for convenience’s sake let’s just call me ‘Astra’ shall we?”

She grinned and held out a hand, and despite herself Alex allowed this strange figure to pull her to her feet. Wobbling slightly Alex stared at this bizarre figure who had swiftly picked up the fallen tub of ice cream and was now sitting on the edge of the kitchen table eating it with her fingers.

“It… _can’t_ be” Alex hissed.

“Oh yes it can” the woman chuckled.

“But…,” Alex took a slow step forward “you don’t _look_ like…I mean, you…” she gestured wildly towards the woman’s not at all intimidating outfit of a ratty t-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers.

“Well what were you expecting?” the woman chuckled “ring of fire? Horns? Bat wings?” she grinned “ _nah_. That’s _so_ 6th century,” she swung her legs off the table and began idly kicking them “so, now that I’m here, what do you want to do?” she asked.

“Huh?” Alex stared at her.

“Well you summoned me,” the woman—demon, Alex’s mind supplied—explained “until you send me back I’m stuck here, kid,” she shrugged “so, what? Terrorize your friends? Curse your enemies? The usual crap?”

“You don’t sound…very happy to do any of those things” Alex noted slowly.

“I’m not,” the demon shrugged “hey, you try torturing damned souls for the last one hundred thousand years and see how much fun you can keep having,” she sighed heavily “believe you me, kid, I am _bored_ ”

“Oh,” Alex nodded dimly “you can get bored?” she asked.

“ _Of course_ I can get bored!” the demon exclaimed “ _any_ sentient being can!”

“Oh,” Alex repeated “sorry,” she found herself apologizing “soo…odd question, but…am I going to hell now?” she wondered.

“Have you committed any serious crimes like murder, torture, or rape?”

“No”

“Then no”

“But I thought…” Alex trailed off as the demon shook her head.

“Doesn’t work like that, kid,” she said “hell was created specifically for all the bad people in the world. Oh, and by the way, Lucifer didn’t fall from heaven, he asked to be reassigned,”

She hopped off the table.

“Got any booze around here?” she asked as she breezed past Alex.

Finding Jeremiah’s stash of beer, she cracked one open and downed it in one go.

“You got cable TV?” she asked suddenly.

“Uh, yeah,” Alex nodded “why?”

“Because I want to watch some, duh,” the demon rolled her eyes “come join me” she invited, already heading towards the couch, patting it invitingly.

 _Slowly_ easing down, Alex stared at her, taking in the dark hair with the streak of white in it, the sharp, hawkish features, and bright grey-green eyes.

“You’re prettier than I expected” she admitted.

“Hey, so are you,” the demon shrugged “usually it’s some pasty, overweight nerd living in his mom’s basement who summons me,” she turned smiling at Alex “think I hit the jackpot here” she grinned.

And, despite her unease, Alex found herself returning the grin.

She could work with this she realized…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
